


Trouble in Bludhaven

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blüdhaven, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: Written as a pointless counter to all the stories set in Gotham at Christmas, this is in summer and is set in Bludhaven, and ol' Bats doesn't get a look-in.





	

It was a quiet summers day in Bludhaven. Mavis Apathy was sat on a bench in the Johnathan Crane Memorial Hallucinatory park. Mavis was once the best receptionist in the city, but that was 50 years ago. She was long since retired and was often seen taking it easy in this, her favourite place in the city. Mavis was no ordinary pensioner though, she had a secret: when the need to cause trouble for people arose, or simply when she was a bit bored, she would transform into the silver-haired speed freak known as Mrs G-Forces. Today she was sat on her bench, quietly pondering the world around her when she saw one of the city's many henchmen swaggering through the park. As the hulking great lummox aimlessly meandered along he saw a pigeon minding its own business, so he picked a stone up and threw it at the bird. "Hur hur!" he laughed in a thuggish way, "Stoopid pigeon." It was clear to Mavis that this particular henchman wasn't big on thinking. Judging by his outfit, he was a low ranking moron in the employ of Black Mask. This big arse clearly needed to be taught some sort of lesson, so taking a careful look around to see if there was anyone else nearby, Mavis stood up and went into her transformation spin.   
In full G-Forces mode she zoomed toward the henchman, her sudden appearance causing him to leap backward in dunderheaded shock. In a flash she was behind him and with a grin, kicked him solidly on the rump; a move that caused him to fall forward and land in a heap. It was at that moment that the pigeon chose to get its revenge by pooping on his head.   
Satisfied her job was done, Mrs G-Forces rocketed out of the park to see what else she could do. She decided to go on a little rampage so she pushed a policeman over, smashed through several stalls at the old market, lobbed a stale bun through the window of a cafe she didn't like and put a cat up a tree. She was on her way at top speed to do something to a nightclub that caused a little too much noise when an unnoticed leg tripped her up and sent her flying into some bins. Nightwing grappled up to a rooftop and watched as a mass of cops swarmed the old loony. "What a weird old woman." He said to himself.


End file.
